Me, Myself and Them
by I'm a wittle bunny
Summary: Our character Jill keeps a diary of all the different experiences that she has and seen with the people of mineral town… now this file is quite big so we’ll only get to see a few random pages, from here and there…
1. Chapter 1  Number: 0056

Me, myself, and them. (edited)

**Summary:** In first person point of view, the character(Jill) keeps a diary of all the different experiences that she has and seen with the people of mineral town… now this file is quite big so we'll only get to see a few random pages, from here and there…

**Author:** My first fic so I'm sorry if it's not up to scratch, although I have revised and made a few changes to the layout and quantity of the text, I think that my skill at this sort of thing is pretty crappy, so hopefully at the end of this my writing would have gotten better… Oh and I don't own harvest moon… if I did… I'd be rich, grumpy, and wondering to myself 'what the hell I should do next to get MORE moneys???'

* * *

**Me, myself, and them.**

* * *

Number: 0056 

Titled: In the doctors room.

* * *

And that's where I found, him when I came to. 

Sitting beside me on that stool he always kept by the bed.

"Oh good your awake," he said looking relived.

I sat up, but my movements where too quick.

My head started to spin; I felt my whole body wobble with dizziness, and pain.

I anticipated quite a brutal fall as the room started to go a blur.

I was surprised to find him holding me with his two strong arms.

"Geez, don't go into another fainting spell… Anyway you were working too hard and collapsed… he told me, and then he started, (from what I can guess) going on about how I should be taking more care, and yadda, yadda, yadda.

Although I wasn't really listening for I found myself starring at his beautiful pale lips.

'_Oh what a dilemma,'_ I thought reaching one of my weak hands out to cup his face,

I started to stroke his jaw delicately with my fingertips.

And yes of course by now he had stopped talking.

I was quite relived that to find him leaning into my touches.

He then grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles.

I looked up at him and saw a hunger glittering in his black eyes.

He broke eye contact with me, and turned my hand over in his.

He began to kiss the inside of my wrist, slowly making his way up my arm.

Then he stopped.

And kissed me on the mouth,

I of course, (me being me) kissed him back with a passion.

I pulled back and smiled to myself, he was already panting…

He stood, and I felt my face and neck go warm, and I decided that must have been a blush. For I could see how hard, he had become.

He mumbled something under his breath and then left, walking out of the recovery room.

I found myself sighing in disappointment,

'_He's walking away'_ I thought, doubting that he would return.

I heard a light "snap" sound coming from the other side of the curtain.

'_The door, why'd he have to lock it… How the hell am I…? Geez… I'll just have to clime through a window…' _I thought, slowly getting out of bed.

I looked around for my backpack.

You think that in such a small room it would be easy to find a bag wouldn't you?

'_Where is it?' _I thought. _'Maybe under the bed…?' _

Well it was worth a try, I decided.

I got down on my hands and knees, to do the search.

I pressed my face down on the tiled floor; this caused my butt to stick up in the air.

I shivered.

But it wasn't from the coldness of the floor on my face.

It was from his breath, which was on my neck.

His strong hands griped to my hips.

'_Oh goddess…'_

He was bent over me.

I could feel how hard he was against me.

I moaned, and pushed myself backwards in to him.

"Do you have any idea how _sexy_ you look in this _position_?" he asked me bitting down on my neck.

I shivered again, and didn't answer him.

I slowly turned myself to face him,

He started to undo some of the buttons on my overalls.

He chuckled.

And I glaired at him evilly, wrapping my legs around him.

This pulled us closer together; I then lace my fingers across his back.

I giggled innocently, but was shocked to find him pick us up off the floor.

After a few moments I found my back rammed up against the edge of the examination table.

I whimpered in pain, as he blurted out an apology.

I smiled, even in time like that he stilled cared about my health. _'What a funny man,'_ I thought.

I silenced him with a deep kiss, which then trailed down his neck.

He moaned, pick me up again.

We stumbled, this way and that,

Until we finally came to the front counter,

Which I now sat upon,

"I don't… Think we should... Should stay here… You know…" I whispered in between planting kiss on him.

I proceeded to unbutton his shirt that was under his funny white doctor's coat, he always had on.

I blushed at the site of his bare chest.

He laughed at me, and slipped off the straps to my overalls.

I gasped.

After he roughly grabbed my ass,

'_Two can play at that game' _I thought, bitting down on his earlobe.

I thought_ '…Game…' _this gave me an idea.

He picked me up once more, and started to ascend the stirs.

The journey to his room seem tediously slow to me.

When we got to the door I whispered in his ear.

He laughed and said. "Sure, we can _play that_ I you want."

I'll leave the rest of what happened out…

* * *

End of Number: 0056 


	2. Chapter 2 Number: 0151 1

Author: Oh dear... trying to figure out how this site works was pretty hard… well for me any way… oh and this whole story/thing was previously called me, myself and him, but as you can see I have now changed it, and added to it.

* * *

**Me, myself, and them **

* * *

**Number:** 0015.1 (Two different events happened on this day…)

**Titled:** A new chicken.

* * *

I walked down to the poultry farm for I was in need of a new chicken. 

The old one had died… the poor thing; never stood a chance against old age… it was one of my prized chickens too… [Recorded in under number: 0013

Any way,

I got to the door of the house/shop entrance, only to find it locked.

Now if this had been Sunday I would've slapped myself across the head and said the word 'Dah' out loud, but as it was. It was not Sunday, and it was only 1:28pm in the afternoon.

I looked at my watch and recorded the time.

It was strange that nobody way home, _'I hope everyone's alright'_ I thought.

"Thud" I spun around quickly to see if could pin point where the sound had come from.

"Thud" There it was again, it was coming from the chicken coop, but all the chickens where outside in the paddock. _'How strange'_ I thought,_ 'perhaps I should look and see if everything's alright.' _

"Thud… Thud… Thud… Thud… Thud… ThUD… THUD, THUD, THUD."

The closer I got to the coop the louder, and more consistent the noise had become.

"Hello?" I said in a whisper, I was afraid at to what I might find. "Hello, is any one there?" I said a little louder whilst I opened the door.

"THUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUD"

The noise, it seemed, began to grow faster and faster.

"THUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUD"

"Hello?" I said again, walking into the chicken coop, "Is there-," I stopped in mid-sentence.

"YES, YES, YES-S, HARDER, H-HARDER-R, YES-S THAT'S-S IT… OH-H… DEAR… GOD-D!!! " Screamed a male voice.

My facial expression was something along the lines of a… (0o) … look, but my chin was somewhat near ground level…

And because of this I sneezed, feathers can be so bloody well irritating at times, and then everything stopped.

There on the ground, frozen, and wide-eyed…

Was Rick and Karen…

Red faced…

And naked…

In the feeding box…

RICK AND KAREN, RED FACED AND NAKED IN THE FEEDING BOX…???

And I stood there, and if possible, more so wide-eyed. With my mind screaming at myself in the midst of everything, _'Act cool… And back way… Just act cool…AND SLOWLY BACK AWAY… OH DAMNIT!!'_

"I… Umm… Yeah… Umm… Ahh… I… Yeah…Err," was all I could have managed to say for a while.

"I'll leave you two alone now…" I turned away. "I'll come back and buy a chicken tomorrow," by this time I was almost at the door. "Oh and I'll give you a tip, try not to make too much noise next time…"

I closed the door behind me, and started up the path and down to the T-junction, the in between _that_ farm and Yodel farm, hurriedly making way to the wood cutter's forest.

I ran…

all the way up to the base of Mother's Hill.

Then stopped, and shock my head thinking a very strange thought.

"… _Wait a second…" _

I was quite disturbed by my discovery, of a question that I never think I want answered.

"_Why was Rick screaming…?"_

Something was seriously wrong with that picture…

* * *

End of experience number:0015.1

* * *

Author: yes I know it's not as long as the previous but hay it is something… I've become increasingly lazy these past few days, although at to moment I'm on a holiday period so I've got some separ time in between everything so I might update soon… 


End file.
